


Come, see, and conquer

by lingering_summer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Second Chances, Time Travel, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingering_summer/pseuds/lingering_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The game is over. And his team lost, again.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa had never questioned whether he would fall in love with volleyball knowing that he couldn't win those "geniuses".  Now he has plenty of time to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come (The Leave)

The game is over. And his team lost, again.

Oikawa knows he needs to leave the court and maybe cheer his teammates up as a captain. But his feet are rooted on the ground. The echo of the whistle which claims the end of the game and the dazzling light above make him dizzy. He could hear his teammates crying and coursing, which, however, sound fuzzy as though they were in the distance.

With the sight blurred with tears which hold on stubbornly to the edge of the orbit, Oikawa stares at the captain of the winners, the one who always beats Oikawa in a volleyball game and is so talented that everyone call him “genius”. His stare, which had burnt with fighting will, now is boiling with anger at his insufficient talent and effort as well as the cruelty of the Goddess of Fate.

Though receiving such a blazing glare, Oikawa’s rival, Ushijima, seems unmoved by both his own victory and Oikawa’s hostility as usual. He remains expressionless, which represent well how much a genius thinks less of win because he takes it for granted.

For a while they just look at each other. Oikawa has no idea why Ushijima doesn’t just walk away while the man is famous for lacking interest in losers. Yet Oikawa thinks looking away from Ushijima as an act of surrender. Therefore, he keeps glaring at him so hard that his eyes start to hurt. At the same time, Ushijima stands still, eyes filled indescribable emotion, and then gives a last glance to Oikawa before joining his teammates. He didn’t say anything, but Oikawa knows what the glance means, and it makes his fury suddenly die up as if someone poured a bucket of cold water to his head. He can’t move because of finding out the ruthless truth he had kept avoiding facing for years.

Not until Iwaizumi yells “How long do you want to stand there like an idiot?” at him does Oikawa come to himself. He quickly forms a smile before turns to comfort his teammates. The quirk of his lips doesn’t fade on the whole way back home.

The first and second grade volleyball club members are too upset to notice, but the third graders, who are at the same grade as Oikawa, knows there is something wrong with their captain and exchange worrying look. Before they say goodbye to each other, Iwaizumi, the co-captain and Oikawa’s childhood friend, nods solemnly at the other third graders, promising silently that he would force the words out of Oikawa. As soon as the others disappear from the sight, Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa, who is still smiling like nothing happened, and says: “Spit it out.”

“Spit what out? Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tilts his head, acting as innocent as a child.

“Don't play dumb with me. Last time when we lost you cried like a baby. This time you don’t even shed a tear. And don’t think I can’t recognize the smile. When you smile like that there must be some stupid ideas in your stupid head. Now spit it out so that I can knock some sense into you, figuratively and literally.”

“I didn’t cry like a baby!” Oikawa pouts.

“You did.” Iwaizumi says firmly, ignoring Oikawa’s further protest. “Don’t change the subject. Do you want to talk, or me to force you to do it?” He clenches his fist before Oikawa’s face threateningly.

“As violent as usual, aren’t you?” The smile is back, now with more sadness and resignation. “Don’t worry. I just understand something important that I should have known years ago.”

“What are you talking--”

“Go home and rest, Iwa-chan. I would be fine.” Oikawa assures Iwaizumi and steps back. “Bye! See you tomorrow! ” He says, before dashing back home as though a frightening monster was chasing him and ignoring Iwaizumi’s shout.

At that night lying on the bed, Ushijima’s last glance haunts Oikawa. A voice which sounds like Ushijima’s at first now becomes more similar to his, having been echoing in his head since Ushijima walked away from him on the court.

“I told you so.” The voice is saying. “You can’t win a genius no matter how hard you try.”

Before Oikawa falls into a slumber, it occurs to him that the imaginary terrifying monster which chased him on the way home was actually his destiny as a volleyball player—a loser forever.

 

“Tooru! Wake up!” Someone is knocking the door of his room.

“Five more minutes……” Oikawa murmurs, turning over in bed.

“You are late for school!”

“I know, Mom! I’m waking!” Oikawa answers spontaneously. He jumps out his bed and finds there is some changes in his room immediately.

First, his room becomes wider and the roof is higher. Second, his volleyball staff—uniform, knee pads, certificate he won in a junior-high volleyball tournament, volleyball, volleyball tapes and magazines, etc.—all disappear. When he opens mouth to ask his mother loudly about who took his things away, he discovers that not only the room but also himself is kind of weird. His hands and feet apparently shrink. His voice is high-pitched as a child. In fact, he is a child right now. The room doesn’t get bigger. It is him that changes size and becomes much smaller than his seventeenth year-old self.

“What happened?” He thinks in panic, “Am I still in a dream?”

“Tooru! Go downstairs as soon as possible and finish your breakfast!” Oikawa’s mother open the door and shouts at him. “It’s eight o’clock already!”

“But Mom! Can’t you see that?” Oikawa screams, waving his little fingers at his mother, “I can’t go to school like this! Look at me! I am just about seven years old now!”

“Are you still dreaming?” Oikawa’s mother, who is younger than the one in Oikawa’s memory, says skeptically, “What’s wrong with being seven years old?”

“Because I am much older than seven!”

“Tooru, you know a seven year and three month old boy can’t be described as being much older than a seven year old kid, don’t you?” His mother sighs, “Anyway, after you wake up totally, go downstairs, okay?” Then she leaves Oikawa alone.

“It must be a dream.” Oikawa tells himself, “I feel frustrated with volleyball, so in the dream I am back on the day when I hadn’t fall in love with the sport. The only thing I need to do is to get through the day smoothly. Maybe I’ll find myself back to the reality when I wake up tomorrow.”

So Oikawa goes to school and enjoys the second time of elementary school life. During the day, he doesn’t think of his beloved sport at all. In the end of the day, with assurance that he would change back to the seventeenth year-old club captain, Oikawa falls asleep peacefully.

He finds out quickly that he is wrong on the next day and starts to worry in the following days. On the seventh day, he finally admits that it is a time leap and he might not be able to go back to his time. Moreover, he recalls that today was just the day he watched a volleyball game on television first time and took an interest in the sport. When he sits on the bed, without knowing what to do, his sister calls him from downstairs.

“Tooru!” She yells, “We are going to watch an international volleyball game! Are you interested?”

Flashbacks catch him: The dazzling light, the tears burning his eyes, the anger at the irreversible defeat stuck in the throat, and the cool glance Ushijima left to him. The sneering voice rings in his ears again, this time clearer and more believable.

“You can’t win a genius.” It sings.

“No, thanks.” Oikawa hears himself answer his sister. “I’m fine with staying here.”


	2. See (The Blind)

Iwaizumi knows this is not just a dream as soon as he wakes up finding himself back to the past.

He remembers his team lost to Shiratorisawa. He remembers teammates’ tears shinning on their faces and how it sounded when the drops hit the court. He remembers himself clenching his fists hard to restrain an impulse to punch something, such as the relenting destiny.

He remembers Oikawa smiling as a wronged prisoner finally resigning to fate before his noose.

Iwaizumi could recall clearly that night before sleeping he reminded himself to ask Oikawa tomorrow what kind of negative thought was in his stupid head this time. Then, he had a weird dream about a suspect guy who claimed to be the God of Volleyball while being as annoying as Oikawa, which was really an achievement since Oikawa has a talent for irritating people.

“I could give your friend a second chance to challenge Ushijima again.” The God, or an imaginary crazy guy who called himself God, said cheerfully, clearly pleased with himself. “In return, you need to give me something precious. Though I quite sympathize with this Oikawa boy, rule is rule—No pain, no gain. Even God, especially God, couldn’t break this law. Yeah, I know I look incredibly mighty and attractive as if I could charm my way out of everything. But hello there, I’m just the God of Volleyball, remember? Well, it doesn’t mean you couldn’t worship me after I grant your wish though. Now, where was I? Oh, yes! The payment! Let’s see……Memory? Relationship? One of the five senses? Emotion? Oh! Wait a minute! I have a good idea! ” The God smiled sweetly as a demon luring people into offering their souls. “How about this? You give up volleyball in exchange for reversing your friend’s fate. A possibility gets deprived for another possibility. Fair enough, isn’t it?”

Iwaizumi forgot what he had answered. But the God, whose face was blurring but strangely familiar in Iwaizumi’s memory, seemed to be satisfied with his reply. 

“Okay! That's settled then. ” The God clapped his hands. “I hope you would like the result of your choice. Good luck, Iwaizumi Hajime. I have faith in you!”

The next thing he knew was that he was awakened by the ray of the morning light of ten years ago. 

Though being stuck in such an incredible situation, Iwaizumi doesn’t panic. He gets out of bed, eats breakfast while talking with his mother and then goes to the elementary school. In the whole time he keeps a straight face, wondering whether Oikawa also had a time slip or not and how to tell Oikawa his predicament in both situations. 

At school, Iwaizumi doesn’t have time to talk to Oikawa. But he quickly gains a chance on his way back home as spotting Oikawa, who is a seven year-old boy right now and apparently shorter than Iwaizumi to the latter’s delight.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yells, grabbing his friend’s arm before surprised by its thinness and fragility at this point.

As a reaction, Oikawa turns around, showing his childish and delicate face. At a glance Iwaizumi realizes that something is wrong. The features are as same as those in Iwaizumi’s memory. But the expression is anything but a look suiting a carefree kid. The pure smile belonging to Oikawa of this age is hollowed. His eyes darken, filled with odd peace and lamentation as if he had tasted the bitterness of despair and then yielded to the sweetness of resignation.

“What’s up? Iwa-chan? Forget how to greet people again? That’s OK. I know you needs time to get used to civilization. Just ‘Good morning, Lord Oikawa’ is fine.” seven year-old Oikawa teases absent-mindedly. He is looking at Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi has a feeling that he doesn’t really see anything. It is like Oikawa is still in a dream and he is unwilling to wake up.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. “You of all people should know what happened. Yesterday I was seventeen and today I am an elementary school student again. The same thing happened to you, didn’t it?”

Oikawa’s eyes are sharpened immediately. The usual spark of intelligence of overcoming difficulties is back to his eyes. “So you had a time slip, too. What is the last thing you remember?”

“Lying on the bed and deciding to knock your stupid smile out of your stupid face if necessary.”

“Iwa-chan, I’ve told you don’t always use violence to deal with everything, especially your childhood best friend, right? There is a thing called commutation. But the concept may be too complicated for you.” Oikawa sighs dramatically. Iwaizumi represses an urge to teach him why fist is the best solution sometimes when it comes to shutting a jerk up. “Okay, let me make it clear. I’ve already been stuck in this world for a while. About ten days ago, we just lost the last chance to win Shiratorisawa in the Spring High. The next day when I woke up, everything changed. It seems like that in this world I was the only person who came from another timeline. As soon as you find out you are in the wrong time, you come to me, don’t you? ”

Iwaizumi nods.

“And yesterday you acted like a normal elementary school student, which means that you arrive in this world ten days later than me. In your timeline, was there anything notable yesterday?”

“Except your strange reaction after our last game in Spring High everything was fine.” Iwaizumi lies.

He knows the God in his dream is probably worth mentioning. However, not until he clarifies the odd situation would he show an ace up sleeve. Oikawa is in deep despair and he doesn’t even try to hide it. This is so wrong considering he had always kept his own depression a secret as a squirrel hides its nuts. 

“Then we had a time slip after the same day.” Oikawa concludes. He frowns at Iwaizumi with apology. “Sorry, Iwa-chan. I don’t know why you were sent to this world. But it is probably my fault that we are stuck in this timeline.”

“What are you talking about?” Did the so-called God come to Oikawa and offer the time slip as the second chance? Well, if Oikawa accepts it, all this would make sense.

“I think maybe the God of volleyball is kind to me this time. If I hadn’t been devoted myself to volleyball, there wouldn’t have been so much pain after I cut it off my life.”

“Wait a minute. Cut it off?” Iwaizumi interrupts him, shocked. “Are you serious? You know you couldn’t live without volleyball! In the past I had to drag you out of the gym or you wouldn’t stop playing it!”

“The truth is: I can.” Oikawa replies firmly. He is watching through Iwaizumi again. “Three days ago I gave up the chance to watch a volleyball game which had inspired me to play volleyball in the first place. I have no interest in the sport since I came here. You always say I’m an idiot. You are right. I am. That’s why I kept fighting the unwinnable wars, trying to beat those geniuses. I’m tired of it, Iwa-chan. In this world, for the first time in my life, I want to be smart. This is my second chance to think about if the avoidable failure is worth my dedication to volleyball. And I chose to give up. That’s it.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe his ears. Oikawa Tooru, the one who spends all the day either playing or thinking about volleyball, who works harder than anyone else in the team, wants to quit his favorite sport which his life had revolved around.

The God’s words echo in Iwaizumi’s head. “I hope you would like the result of your choice.” He had said, with too much joy. He knew Oikawa might give up volleyball but he kept quiet about it. Iwaizumi is sure now that the God just wants to toy with them, which makes him angry.

However, the God can wait. At this moment, Iwaizumi needs to deal with Oikawa first.

He tries his best to keep his tone even while his whole body couldn’t help but tremble with rage. “Are you saying that because afraid of defeat, you want to run away from volleyball like a coward?”

“Of course you regard taking flight instead of fight as an act of cowardice. I do, too.” Oikawa says expressionlessly. “But I’ve already made up my mind. You could call me whatever you want, Iwa-chan. It won’t change anything. Go playing volleyball as you had done in the last world. Just leave me alone.”

Leave him alone? If Iwaizumi had been able to do that, he would have abandoned the jerk in the first place. Iwaizumi wants to shout this words at him, but the other words comes out of his mouth uncontrollably. “I can’t! It’s a part of the deal!”

Oikawa is surprised. “What do you mean? What deal?”

Iwaizumi curses inwardly. “Leave it. It just slipped out and I have no idea where it comes from.”

“Liar. You never say anything without meaning it.” Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi. The smart boy’s face becomes pale while thinking of the worst scenarios. “What deal? Iwa-chan. If it has something to do with me, I have the right to know the truth.” 

Iwaizumi should know Oikawa wouldn’t let it go easily. He sighs. “In my dream there was a suspicious guy claimed to be the God of Volleyball at last night. He told me that he would give you a second chance to challenge Ushijima if I make a deal with him.”

“And you did?”

“I forgot it. But considering that we are back to the past, I think I probably took the offer.” Iwaizumi does his best to make himself sound casual.

For a while Oikawa just narrows his eyes at Iwaizumi dangerously, searching for more unstated truth. Then he asks quietly. “What did you give him instead?”

“Oikawa……”

“What. Did. You. Give. Him.”

“……My connection with volleyball.”

Deadly silence spreads between them. For the first time in his life, Iwaizumi feels so guilty that he doesn’t dare to look at his childhood friend.

Finally, Oikawa speaks. “Take it back.”

“What?”

“I say, take it back.” Oikawa repeats. His tone is cool while his eyes are burning with rage. “I don’t need the second chance. Ask the God to cancel the deal right now.”

“What the hell, Oikawa? It’s you who want the second chance. And the next minute you want to turn it down? Could you be more unbelievable?” Iwaizumi asks with disbelief.

“The situation is changed. Besides, I never ask for it at the beginning.” Oikawa crosses his arms. “Trading your volleyball life for a losing game. Brilliant move, Iwa-chan. Very impressive. Not to mention that it is none of your business.”

“None of my business my ass. I have fought besides you for years. Don’t you think I want to beat Ushijima as eagerly as you? What’s more, I didn’t hear you complain about my choice minutes ago.”

“I didn’t know you are stupid enough to give up yourself for me then!” Oikawa explodes. “Seriously, do you think I would be grateful for what you have done? If I had a chance to beat him, I would take it without hesitation like you only under the circumstance that I could team up with guys in Aobajosai. We had sworn to each other that we would beat Ushiwaka together, remember? Even if I won, without you sharing the joy besides me, the victory would be meaningless! Is this what you want, Iwa-chan? Watching me fight alone while clenching your teeth regretfully because you miss the chance to beat him?”

Iwaizumi looks into Oikawa’s eyes solemnly. The emptiness there is replaced by the fighting will. He hides his complacency. “So you still want to take down Ushijima.”

“Of course!”

“Even though he might beat you completely again.”

“I would like to see him try.”

“And you want me to fight with you.”

“Absolutely!”

“Fine.”

“What?”

“I say, fine, I would cancel the deal.” Iwaizumi shrugs. “The only thing I worry about is that you might give up volleyball regardless after we go back to the original world. If so, I would rather stay here because there would be more time to persuade you. However, it seems like that you still couldn’t resign as long as you long to win Ushijima. So I can bring you back without worrying.”

Oikawa is stunned. After a while, he poses gesture of surrender and smiles with with resignation and relief. “Okay, you caught me. These years you become better and better at busting me, Iwa-chan.”

“That’s because you don’t get smart at all, idiot.” Iwaizumi replies calmly. “You give up easily just because you have no rival at this moment. Good memory you have, Oikawa. In only ten days you forget there is somebody you have wanted to beat for years. When I leave you alone, shit like this happens, which makes your business my business. So stop making a fuss like a real seven year-old child and grow up.”

“……I would like to ask you to stop treat me like a child but it seems I have no right to do so, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says slowly. “Not that I disagree with you, but first, I have to point out that we are stuck in this because of you, not me, thank you very much. Second, you sound confident. However, to be honest, do you know how to go back to our world?”

Silence falls. Then Iwaizumi speaks hesitatingly. “……Sleep again?”

“……That’s the best idea you could come up with? I’ve never been so disappointed with your limited intellect in my life, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up, Oikawa.”

“But I am glad that you finally learn to communicate like a civilized person instead of using violence against me. Last time you tried to encourage me I had a nosebleed. If my handsome face get wounded again, girls would be sad. Sometimes I envy you that you don’t have to worry about your appearance because no girl would care about it……Ouch! Why do you punch me?”

“I’ve told you to shut up, asshole.”

Listening to Oikawa complaining what a mean friend Iwaizumi is, Iwaizumi hides his smile, walking on the way back home with his childhood friend who is also his best friend—though Iwaizumi wouldn’t admit it before anybody. Things are still not back to normal, but with Oikawa by his side, Iwaizumi believes they could overcome every difficulty. 

However, all the problems can wait. Now, he would just let Oikawa annoy him as usual. On the one hand, he would rather see Oikawa being irritating than being self-deprecating. On the other hand, he doesn’t have a chance to see Oikawa being shorter than him within eight years and Iwaizumi resolves to enjoy the every moment of looking down at Oikawa.

After all, he deserves the reward for keeping being friends with an idiot.


	3. Conquer (The Revolution)

“Welcome back, Iwaizumi Hajime. Do you like the result of your choice?”

—Not at all. The deal is canceled. Send us back to our world.

“No greeting? So rude, aren’t you? Well, I would like to send you back. But before that I want to clarify something: I can’t break the deal because the deal doesn’t exist from the beginning. You claimed if you give up volleyball, there would be no one to look after Oikawa closely to prevent him from doing stupid things. Moreover, if he finds out you do this for him, he might just screw his own second chance because he gains it in an ‘unfair’ way. So you refused my offer, remember?”

—What? Then why did we have a time slip?

“You could regard it as a little gift from me. Through this, Oikawa doesn’t want to quit volleyball anymore, right? You must notice he was going to resign right after losing to Ushijima. The time slip was a gamble to me. I could give humans chances and trials while I don’t have power strong enough to change their mind. Therefore, I moved him away from the reality of defeat and brought you to him. It seems like my plan succeeded. That mostly thanks to you, Iwaizumi. I knew I could believe in you!”

—……If I had accepted the deal, what would you do?

“Nothing.”

—Nothing?

“Yes. I knew you would refuse the deal, so I just wanted to verify you resolution when I offered the chance. But there was actually a possibility you might take it. If so, I would wipe the conversation with me from your memory and the time slip wouldn’t happen to both of you. There is no need to send someone who doesn’t dare to challenge the fate on his own to accompany the other who is on the verge of escape from his failure. And then I would wait.”

—Wait for what?

“To give Oikawa another chance.”

—But before that, he might give up. If not, he might still have to struggle with the pain of defeat for a long time.

“Yes. All this could happen. And I believe he would pass through it. After all, he hasn’t broken down completely since meeting the geniuses. Besides, I don’t plan to let him go at this moment.”

—……Oikawa said you are kind, but you are totally a jerk to him, you know.

“Hey! Some respect for the God please. Yeah, you might think I am cruel. However, I am not that cruel to make him suffer for no reason. Both of you need to find it out by yourselves. What’s more, because I am such a nice and thoughtful God, I gave you two a gift.”

—I don’t remember we have received such a thing from you.

“Well, you two met each other, didn’t you?”

—……

“All right, time is up. I have a good time talking with you. Hope we have chance to meet again. Good bye! ‘Iwa-chan’. Bless you!”

Bang!

……And then Iwaizumi wakes up from the dream after falling out of bed. The morning light shines through the windows, lighten the surface of the clock, showing that it is seven o’clock. His volleyball stuff is put in the corner of the room. Iwaizumi checks the calendar hung on the wall. Yeah, he is definitely back to the right timeline—the next day after they lost to Shiratorisawa. And the pain caused when he hit the floor could prove he is not dreaming.

“The God should warn people things like ‘don’t fall out of your bed’ instead of talking too much nonsense.” He murmurs, stands up and then heads for the bathroom.

As soon as he steps outside the house, he spots Oikawa waiting for him on the road, smiling.

“Good morning, Iwa-chan. You know we don’t have to attend morning training anymore so you could wake up later, right?”

“Ask yourself the same question.” Iwaizumi says before walking to him.

They keeps silence on the way to school. On the half way, Oikawa suddenly speaks. 

“It was not just a dream, was it?”

“Maybe.”

“So the night after we fought, did you meet the God of volleyball in your dream?”

“You met the annoying guy, too?”

“He was not annoying, Iwa-chan. In fact, he made me think of you.”

“Are we talking about the same guy? He was absolutely more similar to you. Now I recall that his voice and face were as same as yours. Well, a more mature you, actually.”

“But in my dream he was just like you. Impatient, stubborn, and straightforward.”

They stop talking a while to wonder why the images of the God of volleyball in their dreams were similar to each other and decide to change the topic because the answer might embarrass them both.

Iwaizumi tells Oikawa that he didn’t agree the deal to Oikawa’s relief. He doesn’t inform Oikawa the God’s plan though, considering that Oikawa doesn’t need to know there might be more troubles waiting for him. Oikawa keeps explaining the God said he wanted Oikawa have more choices besides volleyball. Apparently the God didn’t tell Oikawa the truth. 

That jerk. Iwaizumi curses inwardly. He looks at his friend who starts to talk about the new training plan. Sun is shining above them. The earth continues revolving. Today the center of Oikawa’s world is volleyball as usual. They might unable to beat fate, but they know there are chances to challenge again and again. For now, that seems enough to them.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi asks abruptly, “How do you feel right now?”

Oikawa turns to him. His smile is more dazzling than the morning light.

“Invincible!”


End file.
